


Article #1: The Buzz About Round 16

by Wolfheart



Series: Wolf Cup 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Crack, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football | Soccer, Gen, Multi, THIS IS PRETTY MUCH LAME AND WEIRD AND WTH DID I EVEN DO HERE TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills News article talking about the hype circling around Round 16 of the FIFA World Cup 2014. Naturally, they're fond of America's Isaac Lahey, but they've got their eyes on a lot of football idols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Article #1: The Buzz About Round 16

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite honestly the weirdest thing I've done in awhile. I was thinking about not posting this, but I thought I might as well. Doing this is what kept me sane today, haha.
> 
> It's going to more or less follow the actual FIFA World Cup 2014 but obviously with the Teen Wolf characters as starring players in the teams. This is going to get updated with more articles like this, drabbles of character interactions, maybe some more Twitter stuff, and completely random junk that I decide on doing.

 

Round 16 is almost here!

Tune into the World Cup if you haven’t already. Not a sports fan? Not a problem. There’s just as much going on off the field as there is in the games. The nations have brought a lot of hunk and spunk this year, and oh, we’ve noticed. Half the teams look like they’ve come straight off the runway, and they aren’t without talent either! It’s made for a promising year for the FIFA World Cup.

There’s been a lot of notable favorites. Here in California it’s no doubt we’re crazy about “Mister I Came To Win”. Isaac Lahey, defender for the USMNT, lived right here in Beacon Hills and even attended Beacon Hills High! That’s why we’re nicknaming the game this year after the BHHS’s mascot. FIFA Wolf Cup 2014!

Don’t worry International readers. We’ve got a lot of love to give and have been swooning from afar over a particular few. Secretly. This is a competition after all, but if you’ve been keeping up with the updates, then you and the rest of the world know exactly who those lucky ones are.

Yesterday’s USA vs Germany game left America buzzing. Despite the 0 to 1 loss, the United States has advanced alongside Germany into Round 16. ‘Survive and Advance’ has made headlines everywhere. The US has been screaming their victory complete with megaphones, sirens, and battles cries after making it through the ‘Group of Death’.

The sudden ego boost in the states has no doubt touched Isaac Lahey too. #BringOnBelgium trended Worldwide for about an hour thanks to Isaac showing his pride after the game. Pictures of Isaac with his arms stretched out in his notorious ‘bring it on’ stance were posted alongside the hashtag with the American flag edited into the background. Belgium has responded back with an equal confidence, and there’s been a lot of talk about preperation for the upcoming match on Tuesday.

But let’s talk about Stiles Stilinski.

Belgium’s young and cheeky midfielder posted an Instagram picture of himself yawning in front of an American flag captioned with ‘#unimpressed’. This sparked an Instagram war between him and Isaac earlier today. The most popular from it being a video of Isaac eating Belgium waffles in an act of trying to be superior and Stiles posting a picture of stomach ache and pain relief medicine in response. Since the medicine box was in Dutch, the following tweets transpired to further the teasing.

 

 

 

 

We must admit this snarky, Belgium footballer has begun to win over our hearts. Tumblr quickly took a liking to the banter between the players like we did. ‘otp: pancakes and waffles’ may or may not have been a tag circulating around a few blogs. (We approve.)

Greece’s long-running midfielder, Peter Hale, decided to join the fun towards the end and commented:

 

 

“Children…” Oh, we all know you just wanted to join in on the fun too. (Yes, please do.)

Meanwhile, Germany’s footballing sweetheart, Lydia Martin, congradulated the US for advancing during her brief interview after the game.

“It’ll be an interesting match,” Lydia explained in German that was later translated. “I’ll be watching.”

Later when the Instagram fiasco calmed down, Isaac perked up at the same comment we did and tweeted at her.

 

 

 

Ms. Martin is holding up her reputation of witty comebacks. (She’s still as graceful as she was back in 2010!) She’s stolen more than just the hearts in Germany. A certian Belgium man is particularly starstruck.

 

 

 

Round 16 kicks off tomorrow with Brazil vs Chile and Colombia vs Uruguay.

“I’m not worried,” Jackson Whittemore, a star forward for Chile, told the interviewer. “The Netherlands caught us by surprise, but we’ve recovered since then. We’re looking for a big win tomorrow.”

“Chile has lost to Brazil for the last twelve years,” the interviewer reminded. “What are your thoughts on that?”

Jackson gave the interviewer a once over and huffed in amusement. A smirked curled up the corner of his lips when he scoffed, “Were you even watching last week? We sent Spain home. Brazil’s next.”

Uh oh! Brazil better be on their toes as far as Jackson’s concerned! They sent the 2010 champions home, and they’re not about to stop there.

Brazil’s own star forward, Cora Hale, shared his same outlook on winning. “We haven’t lost a game yet, and we don’t plan on it.”

“Chile bested Spain 2-0 last week. Does this worry you?”

Cora replied quite simply.

“No.”

Predictions for the game have rolled in left and right. Despite Chile’s win against the last World Cup champions, the predictions are in Brazil’s favor. However, everyone will be watching the intense match tomorrow to see whether or not Chile will pull out another win.

A lot of negativity continued to circle Uruguay after one of their players got sentenced to a nine games and four month ban. The man who managed to catch Colombia’s rising defender, Parrish, for an interview tried to nudge him into saying more against the team, but Parrish didn’t budge.

“One player doesn’t make the team,” Parrish addressed. There was a frown on his face. He shook his head and admitted, “I’ve seen a lot of people giving Reyes in particular hell, and I don’t agree with it. What’s done is done. The people responsible have already been accounted for. I’m much more interesting in the game tomorrow.”

Well said, Parrish. It’s what we can expect from Colombia’s heartthrob. Blame the person, not the people!

The interview wasn’t happy with this response, but he changed the topic to focus on the match ahead. “How confident are you feeling about tomorrow?”

Parrish smiled, probably relived for the change in pace. “Pretty good, I think. I’ve been keeping my head down and been doing good to not get too confident about our winning streak. We’ve been working hard, playing hard, and we’re hoping for a good game against Uruguay tomorrow.”

Good games in the making indeed. Tomorrow is looking like a tremendous start to Round 16!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who thinks this is the lamest thing I've done yet, say I!
> 
> [EVERYONE SHOUTS I]
> 
> Right....
> 
> Also, I would love to put more languages in these updates, but I'm only fluent in English and know little French. If you see any language errors or if I decide to copy and paste with a translate and you want to offer the correct way to say things, please by all means do! :) Either comment on this story or send me a message in my tumblr inbox [here](http://lovethemfeels.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
